Haunting Nightmares
by Kira.Yamaguchi
Summary: It has been Six years since the fall of Brennenburg, but why do I still get this horrifying nightmares every night? Am I getting paranoid! As much as I hate to, but I need to go back to Brennenburg and search for answers!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:  
Haunted By The Past**

"_**Hello Daniel! Did you miss me?"**_

"_**N-No! You're already dead!"**_

"_**That's what you think! You will never kill me!"**_

"_**N-noooo!"**_

I woked up, it was all just a dream. It has been months since I'm having these nightmares. It has been years since the fall of Brennenburg. Why am I still having this nightmares and flashbacks? Am I getting paranoid?! There's only one way to answer this. As much as I hate it, I need to go back to that god awful castle to find some answers.

I packed everything I need on my backpack. Food supplies, batteries, a flashlight, a map, etc. I left the hotel I'm staying at and hitched a ride to a nearby town.

"_**Just a little bit more miles til' I reach Brennenburg"**_

I rented a car to use it to travel faster to Brennenburg. After a half day of driving, I finally reached Brennenburg. It was already afternoon. I need to go inside before night comes.

"_**We meet again.. Brennenburg…"**_

**OHEY! Kira here, bringing you a new fresh story! I plan to make this a longer series than "When Two Legends Meet" So yeah! See yah on the next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**~Kira**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A Mystery**

I opened the door to the castle, everything was a mess. It's still the same when I left it. Books everywhere, destroyed collums, cracked walls.

**Daniel:**_** I need to find a bedroom! Otherwise I'll be forced to camp and sleep here.**_

So I walked up the stairs carefully. The walls are almost destroyed and will probably break with a single force.

I found a door and I entered it. It was a room. There was a locked door in the left side of the room. The doorknob was broken so I peeked in the keyhole. Alas! I was shocked to what I have see! It was a bedroom, and in that room is a big King-sized bed. But that's not it, there was a hollow figure, a shadow that lies in the bed. I was astonished, my body froze for awhile. But I quickly picked up my courage,grabbed a wooden plank that was lying on the floor and kicked the door open.

**Daniel: **_**Who are you?!**_

I asked but I saw nothing. The shadow was gone! I sighed, maybe I was just hallucinating. I haven't got any sleep yet.

So I put my bag down on the desk and layed down on the bed.

**Daniel: **_**Ahh, even though the castle is destroyed, the bed here still feels so comfortable.**_

I looked at my left side and was shocked! It was a picture of Alexander, but it was no ordinary picture. It seems that Alexander was smiling and staring at my soul. I grabbed it and trew it outside the window.

**Daniel: **_**What the hell was that?!**_

I suppose it was just my sanity lowering down so I lighted up the chandelier and the candles to bring some light in the dark room.

**Daniel:**_** It seems there are still mysteries yet to be unfold on this castle.**_

So I took a nap on the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Nightmares**

**Daniel: **_**N-noo.. G-get away from me! Don't come any closer!**_

I woked up and realized it was a nightmare...

**Daniel: **_**W-what a dream...**_

I was breathing heavily when I heard a loud noise outside, I grabbed my bag, opened the door a little bit and peeked quietly.

There was no one outside.

I opened the door. There was really nothing but a broken pot.

**Daniel: **_**Must have been the wind.. It is stormy outside...**_

I said as I looked at the broken window. It was raining hard outside, there's no choice but to stay at the castle until the storm calms down.

I grabbed a torch, lighted it up and began searching for clues.

**Daniel:**_** Hmm... What's this...Alexander's Diary? This would be interesting to read..**_

_**"Day 39 1839**_

_**The body didn't survive, neither did the soul. I may had some miscalculations. I still keep wondering, what if I can control my soul even if my body has died, that would definitely be a great deal for me, especially on my research**__**.**_

_**-Alexander"**_

Still the old Alexander I know, a guy who loves on experimenting people and animals for his own good. What a selfish man.

But is it true? Is there a way where a person can control his sould even if his physical body has died? This is really an interesting mystery. I must search the castle more.

**Daniel: **_**I wonder where Alexander's room is. I hope it's not destroyed yet.**_

I walked upstairs to find Alexander's room.

**Daniel: **_**If my memory is correct, this door will lead me to his room.**_

But to my surprise, it was locked. I wonder why. I'm pretty sure all the rooms here are opened except for some doors on the basement. I guess I have to find the key for it.

So I walked back down to the stairs. But I heard something, a bark. I thought it was a dog, but it couldn't be. What's a dog going to do in this old and destroyed castle?

But the bark didn't stop so I had no choice but to follow the sound and eventually I found where it was coming from. I was right, it is a dog and it got stuck in a pile of books.

I had no choice but to help him so I picked up the rocks then the books and freed him.

**Daniel: **_**Are you okay?**__**What are you doing in this place? Were you lost? You should probably come with me, I could use a company.**_

So the both of us walked to find the key for Alexander's room.


End file.
